Defying gravity
by Wickeddefying
Summary: this is a story on elphebas point on defying gravity.


'QUICK.' I screamed at Galinda 'This must be the attic, we must barricade the door with something. Before the guards come up... ill use this!' I spotted an old damp broom, i swooped it from the wall, and placed underneath the door handle. 'OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF OZ, OPEN THIS DOOR!' I hear one of the guards shout. Galinda looks at me in disappointment and anger... 'ELPHABA. WHY COULDN'T YOU OF STAYED CALM FOR ONCE! INSTEAD OF FLYING OF THE HANDLE!' I look back and before i can say anything she shouts 'I hope your happy ! i hope your happy now, i hope your happy how you hurt your corse for ever... I HOPE YOU THINK YOUR CLEVER!' I try to stay calm, but she is not all that innocent. 'I HOPE YOUR HAPPY.' i yell ' i hope your happy to, yes i hope your happy how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!' we both say to each other in a loud voice 'I HOPE YOUR HAPPY. RIGHT NOW.' from a distance i could hear Miss mauribale. 'CITIZENS OF Oz! There is an enemy who must be found and captured... believe NOTHING she says, she is evil. RESPONSIBLE FOR THE MUTATION OF THESE POOR INNOCENT NOW FLYING MONKEYS. Her green skin is nothing but another sick and twisted feature of her nature. this REPULSION THIS DISTORTION, THIS WICKED! WITCH!

'Don't be afraid Elphie' Galinda says to me in a quite tone... i guess all of our fighting and silly arguing has come to a stop. I turn and face her, 'im not.' i say in a quiver, not sounding convincing at all, 'Its the Wizard who should be afraid... of me!' No more will i be judged, no more will i be put down for just being a colour that apparently isn't 'NORMAL.' i have enough it must all come to a stop. Galinda looks at me, some how she knows im afraid. 'Look elphie; just say your sorry, before its to late... You can still be with the Wizard. what youve worked and waited for. think about this, you could have all you ever wanted...'

'I know.' i reply. 'But i dont want it. NO, i cant want it, any more.' This feeling starts to come into me, something along the lines of anger and confusion. 'Something has changed within me, something isnt the same. im through with playing by the rules of someone else s game!' Galinda stands there feeling my pain and confusion. 'To long ive been afraid of loosing love, well i guess ive lost ! well if that is love it comes at much to high a cost!.' I turn to Galinda she knows im thinking. if i could give those poor monkeys wings to fly. well maybe then i could, maybe i could fly.

'Its time to try defying gravity, YES i think ill try defying gravity. and you cant pull me down!' Galinda steps in front of me 'CANT I MAKE YOU UNDER STAND YOUR HAVING DELETION OF GRANDEUR!' 'NO, im through accepting limits, just cause someone says there so, somethings i cant change, but till i try ill never know!'

i stop and rip open the grimire, the book i was given from the Wizard to make spells. i start to chant but i cant concentrate, Galinda is behind me shouting. 'STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ! THIS IS WHAT STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE, THAT HIDEOUS LEVITATION SPELL! STOP!' Everything inside of me feels angry confused, but i do what Galinda has asked me. i look up, and as i do Galinda looks shocked. 'Sweet Oz!' the broom i had use to barricade the door started to fly. 'I TOLD YOU GALINDA. DIDNT I TELL YOU!' We both hear the guards shouting to let them in, but i cant not now, not after i have all this power. 'Galinda get on. think of what we could do... together. Unlimited, together were unlimited, together well be the greatest team they'll ever be, Galinda.' She looks at me, its to much for her, she cant risk everything just for me. i so hope she will come with me, shes my best, my only ever friend. 'dreams the way we planned them' Galinda says, maybe there is hope for me. 'If we work in tandem.' i whisper back, we both reply by saying ' theirs no fight we cannot win. Just you and i defying gravity, with you and I defying gravity, they'll never bring us down.'

Galinda steps away from me and the broom, she looks at me and says 'Elphie. your trembling. here but this around you.' Galinda then says to me, words that will stick with me for this whole journey. 'I hope your happy, now that your choosing this. 'You to,' i reply not wanting to let her go. we both say ' i hope your happy in the end. i hope your happy my friend.'

And in that moment of us saying good bye; a guard bashes the door down, i run as fast as i can to get away.

'WHERE IS SHE YOUR GREEN FRIEND!' the guards say as they take hold of Galinda

'I DONT KNOW PLEASE LET GO OF ME!' I cant just stand there and watch Galinda be taken away.

'ITS NOT HER!' I shout to get there attention, the broom thrusts me forward. 'Im the one you want.. ITS ME!

'ELPHABA.' All i hear is Galinda shouting my name

'ITS ME!' All of a sudden i start to fly start to defy gravity i start to yell, sing infact!

'SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME. LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY. as someone told me lately everyone deserves the chance to FLY!'

I cant believe this im flying as high as i can go the city is becoming smaller!

'AND IF IM FLYING SOLO! WELL AT LEAST IM FLYING FREE. to those who ground me, take a message back from me... TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY. IM FLYING HIGH! DEFYING GRAVITY! and soon ill math them in renown.' What i am feeling is in describable, i feal like a feather, a bird flying.

'AND NOBODY, in all of Oz. no wizard that there is or was! is ever going to bring.. ME DOWN!' i scream at the top of my lungs. then i see the whole of Oz beneath me.

'LOOK AT HER SHES WICKED !'

'BEING ME DOWN!' i shout again at the citizens.

'SO WERE GONNA HAVE TO BRING YOU!'

I take a deep breath in and sing a note so high they will never forget

'AHHH!'

i hear them scream as im shouting this note.

'DOWN!'

into the distance i fly, i look back at Oz as the emerald city turns into a little green light. im gone im flying, I am free!


End file.
